dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Lords
Demon Lord is a title that refers directly to the members of an order of 72 unique Demons; held as the sacred and inviolable representatives that symbolize absolute dignity whom rule over all demons in the world of . Interestingly, Demon Lords aren’t born between two people, but are naturally formed by a natural phenomena of distorted concentrations of magic. Therefore, Demon Lords are owners of abundant magic energy, with large amounts of magical energy condensed into their bodies. However, if all the Demon Lord were to die, all the magical energy stored in their body will disperse and, like multiple reservoirs collapsing at the same time, cause an massive overflow of magic. In the likelihood should someone kill off every Demon Lord in order to protect mankind, this would result in the balance of magical energy collapsing. And then, contrary to what was intended, the end of mankind and the destruction of the world due to drowning in the overflow magical energy would follow suit. This knowledge is known only to Dantalian, whom holds the memories of the Hero of . Appearance The physical appearance of Demon Lord is very similar to the humans. However, all of them possess red horn that distinguish their status as Demon Lords on their heads. The size of the horns seem to regress in size depending on their rank. Rank 72nd Demon Lord Andromalius for an instance has the smallest single horn among his kind. Culture :"…… I am knowledgeable of this. Anyway, Demon Lords have a religious mystique. To the majority, Demon Lords are the agents of Gods and they are also the greatest of priests." :— Torukel clarifying that the Demon Lords are symbol of high status of demon kind. Demon Lords grow adopting their surroundings with pride despite having no parents. In religious perspective, they are considered sacred beings who mastered the language of Babylon since birth. This means that they can speak every demon languages. In political perceptive, they are the monarchs governing and ruling over the demon race with the exception of rank 72nd Demon Lord Andromalius who excessively spent his days in self-indulgent in public areas. Born with different abilities and talents, Demon Lords are officially ranked base on the Lesser Key of Solomon. As such, the rankings of the Demon Lords are forever fixed despite a death of a Demon Lord or two. Rank generally portray the influence of a Demon Lord in the Order but Demon Lords who lead a huge faction such as Rank 5th Demon Lord Marbas, Rank 8th Demon Lord Barbatos and Rank 9th Demon Lord Paimon also have plenty influences on their own. Even so, each member of the order is still regarded as sacred representatives of the demon race including the low rank Demon Lords. That's why rank 72nd Demon Lord Andromalius still holds much authority among other demon kind. However, similar to how humans often create conflict to one another, Demon Lords, being a sentient and prideful beings they are, often step on each others' foot. Since there are relatively few Demon Lords ruling the demon race, the death of a Demon Lord is considerable a serious matter so it is customary for a Demon Lord to give a「Coctyus Warning」by sending another Demon Lord a declaration of war twice. As member of the Order of 72 Demon Lords, they gain right to join the Walpurgis Night held occasionally should the situation arise. Walpurgis Night is an gathering event held at evening where many important decisions are discussed and made through voting, such was how their primitive political system worked. Being the head of a big faction in this case means possessing the votes of the members. Before going fully into the meeting however, a ball is scheduled for the guests to enjoy. During the event, absolute neutrality is strictly enforced by the neutral faction led by Marbas. Though Walpurgis Night is a social party where every Demon Lord is invited, attendance isn't enforced unless a Demon Lord is in a certain predicament. It's also possible to bring a companion. Abilities Given that fact that they came into being as a result of distorted concentrations of magic, all their bodily functions are handled by magic. In other words, should they choose not to eat or sleep, their minds will remain fully active due to the magical energies. As a matter of fact, Demon Lords do not require substance such as food or liquid to survive. Furthermore, they are virtually immortal as they do not seem to age. Although, it was unadvised for Demon Lords to practice fasting as they might lose their sense of living, as Sitri claimed that many Demon Lords have declined into a vegetative state due to accustoming themselves to the habit. However, this do not mean that they are invulnerable as it was shown that they could be harmed and killed as easily as any other demon. The Order of 72 Demon Lords #Rank 1st Demon Lord Baal #Rank 2nd Demon Lord Agares #Rank 3rd Demon Lord Vassago #Rank 4th Demon Lord Gamigin #Rank 5th Demon Lord Marbas #Rank 6th Demon Lord Valefor #Rank 7th Demon Lord Amon #Rank 8th Demon Lord Barbatos #Rank 9th Demon Lord Paimon #Rank 10th Demon Lord Buer #Rank 11th Demon Lord Gusion #Rank 12th Demon Lord Sitri #Rank 13th Demon Lord Beleth #Rank 14th Demon Lord Lerajie #Rank 15th Demon Lord Eligor #Rank 16th Demon Lord Zepar #Rank 17th Demon Lord Botis #Rank 18th Demon Lord Bathin #Rank 19th Demon Lord Saleos #Rank 20th Demon Lord Purson #Rank 21st Demon Lord Morax #Rank 22nd Demon Lord Ipos #Rank 23rd Demon Lord Aini #Rank 24th Demon Lord Naberius #Rank 25th Demon Lord Glasyalabolas #Rank 26th Demon Lord Bune #Rank 27th Demon Lord Ronobe #Rank 28th Demon Lord Berith #Rank 29th Demon Lord Astaroth #Rank 30th Demon Lord Forneus #Rank 31st Demon Lord Foras #Rank 32nd Demon Lord Asmoday #Rank 33rd Demon Lord Gaap #Rank 34th Demon Lord Furfur #Rank 35th Demon Lord Marchosias #Rank 36th Demon Lord Solas #Rank 37th Demon Lord Phoenix #Rank 38th Demon Lord Halpas #Rank 39th Demon Lord Malpas #Rank 40th Demon Lord Raum #Rank 41st Demon Lord Focalor #Rank 42nd Demon Lord Sabnack #Rank 43rd Demon Lord Vepar #Rank 44th Demon Lord Shax #Rank 45th Demon Lord Vine #Rank 46th Demon Lord Bifrons #Rank 47th Demon Lord Vual #Rank 48th Demon Lord Hagenti #Rank 49th Demon Lord Crocell #Rank 50th Demon Lord Furcas #Rank 51st Demon Lord Balam #Rank 52nd Demon Lord Allocen #Rank 53rd Demon Lord Caim #Rank 54th Demon Lord Murmur #Rank 55th Demon Lord Orobas #Rank 56th Demon Lord Gomory #Rank 57th Demon Lord Ose #Rank 58th Demon Lord Amy #Rank 59th Demon Lord Orias #Rank 60th Demon Lord Vapula #Rank 61st Demon Lord Zagan #Rank 62nd Demon Lord Valac #Rank 63rd Demon Lord Andras #Rank 64th Demon Lord Flauros #Rank 65th Demon Lord Andrealphus #Rank 66th Demon Lord Cimeries #Rank 67th Demon Lord Amduscias #Rank 68th Demon Lord Belial #Rank 69th Demon Lord Decarabia #Rank 70th Demon Lord Seere #Rank 71st Demon Lord Dantalian #Rank 72nd Demon Lord Andromalius Trivia * Contrary to the norm where the title is usually reserved for one demon, this title is instead composed of the Lesser Key of Solomon: Goetia, a grimoire detailing the 72 demons that King Solomon captured. * Shortly after obtaining the body of a Demon Lord, Dantalian remarked that this was the ideal body that NEETs all around the world (Earth) desired for. Gallery Category:Race